


You're my Nightlight

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Nightlight - Freeform, fears, sleepover, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9405740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's not that Kageyama likes being comforted by his friend-crush-rival.He's not even in love one bit.Maybe only a little.





	

This was not how he was planning for his night to go at all. All Kageyama wanted to do was to walk home, maybe attempt at doing his homework, toss the volleyball next to his bed into the air for a while, and go to sleep before it got too late. What he did not want to do was have the single most energetic person he had ever met rummaging through his room.  
It was his own fault, to be honest, but it’s not like he had meant for it to happen. Hinata had told him that his family was going to be away on vacation for a while, so he told him to come over, pass the time since an empty house just didn’t seem like the right environment for someone like him.  
And yet Hinata had taken that as an invitation to spend the night. Now he was in Kageyama’s room, shoveling things out of his closet.  
“Oi, dumbass, quit making a mess of my room!” Kageyama rose from where he sat on the bed, leaning over Hinata’s shoulder as he let out a series of excited noises.  
“Kageyama! Look!”  
Of course it’s the fucking photo album.  
Kageyama snatched it away as Hinata began flipping through the pages.  
“Wait! I just want a peek!” He whined, and Kageyama glared down at him. “Come on Kageyama, maybe there was a time in your life where you actually smiled for once.”  
Kageyama sighed. “I do smile, dumbass, just never at you.”  
Hinata leaped up, snatching the book away, his jumping never failed to surprise him, and yet as he swung the heavy book around to avoid Kageyama’s grasp, the pictures scattering across the floor, a seemingly endless amount.  
Hinata gasped and glanced up at Kageyama.  
“Ah, I’m so sorry, I’ll clean it up, don’t kill me please!”  
Kageyama felt his heart lurch. He could care less if Hinata saw his early childhood pictures, but he didn’t want him to see some of the latter. He was sure Hinata would notice how during the years of his life that were labelled “middle school” his smile had seemed to melt away.  
Diving onto the floor to grab as many as he could, Kageyama swung his head to see Hinata gazing at the pictures curiously.  
“Kageyama?” He didn’t respond, he just continued grabbing blindly at photos, photos, how can there be this many photos?  
“Kageyama.”  
After he was sure he had found them all, he turned and began blindly shoving them back into the pages in book.  
“Kageyama!”  
“What?” Kageyama glared over at Hinata, but froze when he saw the pictures he was holding.  
They were of his junior high team, Kitagawa Daiichi. The moments frozen in time were ones he had long since tried to forget. The team- his team standing together outside an ice cream parlor since their coach had decided to treat them after a particularly good game. They were holding ice creams, some of which were dripping, some which were almost gone. And yet Kageyama was not with his team. He was in the back, on a bench, alone.  
The next picture was of an overnight. He remembered being alone in the corner most of the night. He remembered crying that night, quietly so no one would hear. He hadn’t cried since, he promised himself he wouldn’t.  
The last was of his graduation, the team had gone to the beach. It was a picture of himself, sleeping under an umbrella. His skin was covered in sharpie. Each one of them a burning slash mark on his skin. Each one was the same name, a name that made his eyes sting. Each sharpie mark read “King of the Court”.  
He realized he had been staring at the pictures in Hinata’s hand and snatched them away, his face heating up.  
“I thought you said you were gonna help me clean, don’t just sit there and do nothing.”  
“Kageyama, what happened in junior high?” Hinata asked tentatively, his moments deliberately slow.  
“Uhm, I went to school? I don’t know, what kind of stupid question is that?” He knew he was avoiding the subject, yet he couldn’t bring himself to tell Hinata how weak willed he once was.  
Telling him will make him look down on me. The last thing I want is pity.  
“Kageyama, did you have any friends in junior high?”  
Kageyama knew Hinata wanted to ask more, he was testing the waters, trying to get as much information with as little consequence as possible.  
“I mean, I had my team, I guess.” Shit! I never should have said “I guess” that makes it too obvious that it’s a blatant lie. Here comes a stream of “I’m so sorry, you poor thing, having no friends. I pity you!”  
“Well, you have me now!” Hinata exclaimed, handing Kageyama the pictures he had been holding.  
It was if the world had stopped moving. Maybe it was because it was past ten at night, or maybe because they had been playing volleyball all day and he was all worn out, but those simple words, “You have me!” had seemed to open a new world to him. He had known that his feelings towards Hinata were different compared to how he felt about others, when he patted him on the head after a particularly good spike, his hand would seem to linger for a moment longer than usual. When he would go to buy milk, he always bought him a sports drink. He thought it was being friendly, (that’s what friends do,right?) that was it.  
This is love.  
Kageyama leaped up quickly. “I’m going to the bathroom!”  
He leaped out of the room and ran down the hall, turning into the small teal bathroom and slamming the door behind him.  
As he caught his breath, feeling his heartbeat in his throat, he glared at himself in the mirror, as if trying to intimidate whatever part of himself had just fallen for Hinata.  
Shit shit shit this is not okay. Think. So I’ve definitely liked him for a while now, I’ve just never felt this way with anyone before, so I didn’t know. And know I know, and he said he’s my friend and oh shit if this is what love is I want out.  
He turned the tap on, splashing the water onto his face. Okay, he will definitely never know about this, if I ignore it will it go away? Is that how this kind of stuff works?  
He turned off the water and slowly began to approach his room. He opened the door slowly, and cocked his head to the side. His room was completely clean of pictures, not a single photograph on the floor.  
“Hey,” Hinata said, who was sitting on his bed with his knees pulled up to his chest. “I cleaned up the pictures, sorry for bringing all that up. It’s not like I hate you or anything, I already knew I’m your only friend.”  
A sudden urge to throw him out the window flooded through him, but he fought through it. Somehow.  
“Idiot, I don’t care if you want to go digging up my childhood,” I totally do please don’t “but if you do don’t make a mess while doing so.”  
Hinata unwrapped his arms from his legs and slid to the edge of the bed, looking over the item that were on Kageyama’s nightstand. He had an old worn volleyball with a very faded “Kageyama Tobio” on the top, a few sheets of math homework that he had given up on, and an alarm clock.  
Kageyama made his way over and sat on the bed as well, making sure to be a considerable distance from his… What do people call people they like? Not boyfriend and girlfriend, because that was for established relationships, oh! His crush. Kageyama ran the word over in his head, but it still seemed wrong. His rival. That was the perfect word, he didn’t have a crush, he had a rival. You can love your rivals, right?  
A sudden sound made him glance to the side quickly. Hinata’s mouth was open wide in a yawn, and Kageyama suddenly felt exhaustion weighing him down. It was 10:56 pm, he was tired, Hinata was tired, it was time for bed.  
“Go to sleep.”  
Hinata looked up at him with a puzzled expression. “You can’t just say that, you have to get me a futon.”  
Shit. He hadn’t had anyone sleep over in his whole life, so he had no idea what procedures to follow. I need an instruction sheet. Hinata should come with instructions and a warning label.  
He stiffly rose from his bed and opened his closet. It turns out Hinata hadn’t done such a good job of cleaning. Things were shoved in at random, and it all came tumbling out as he slid open the door. Sighing, he placed them back in and pulled out the futon.  
He unrolled it on the floor and walked over to the light switch, but before he had reached up to flick it off, he stopped. The outlet next to his wall guarded his one and only secret. He had to locate it and dispose of it without alerting Hinata to it’s presence. What was it? The dreaded nightlight that he could not sleep without.  
He slowly backed away from the wall, a plan forming in his mind.  
“Hinata, here’s some clothes.” He’ll leave to change, and I can get rid of the nightlight.  
Hinata looked up at him and nodded, taking the clothes and leaving for the bathroom. The thought suddenly crossed his mind that Hinata was going to be wearing his clothes, which would likely hang off him and would be too big and they were his own and-  
The mission.  
Kageyama sprinted across his room as if his life depended on his and stopped just before he could remove the light from the outlet.  
Can I do this? I’ve never slept without one… Of course! There are no monsters out there, except maybe Tanaka or that creepy red-haired kid from Shiratorizawa. Nothing will get me.  
He carefully placed the precious artifact in one of the drawers of his nightstand and closed it quietly. He sat for another few seconds before Hinata re-entered and OH My GOD.  
He’s wearing my clothes and they are way too big and he has sweater paws and he’s tripping over the long pants and oh my god.  
Hinata settled himself into the futon and looked at Kageyama expectantly.  
Right, I have to turn off the light.  
He rose to his feet and made his way over to his door again, flicking off the light.  
The dark was suffocating, everywhere. He couldn’t even see his bed and oh my god this is not an okay amount of dark how do people sleep like this every night?  
He nudged his foot forward, waiting for a long clawed hand to grab him and pull him away, then remembered Hinata lying only a few feet away, probably watching him with nigh vision or something.  
Kageyama realized his bed was probably only about four feet away, so if he ran, he could make it quickly before something caught him.  
Running at full speed, he launched himself onto the bed, beaming at his accomplishment.  
“Kageyama? Did you just dive into your bed?”  
“Shut up.”  
He crawled under the blanket, his eyes adjusting only enough to make out slight figures. There was a man by the door, he was sure of it.  
“Hinata, there’s someone by the door.”  
“Kageyama, that’s a coat hanging on a hook. Go to bed.”  
Kageyama felt his face flush for being so stupid in front of his friend-crush-rival.  
A sudden creaking came from under his bed and he sat up immediately. He sat completely still for a few heartbeats before looking down at Hinata who was seemingly unaffected by all of this.  
“Hinata?”  
There were a few moments of silence before he got a worn out response.  
“Yeah?”  
…  
“What was that noise?”  
“The creaking one.”  
“That was the furnace, go to bed.” Hinata sat up at that and his eyes locked with Kageyama’s. “Are you afraid of the dark?”  
“Of course not, dumbass, I was just asking!” Kageyama snapped, trying to retain at least some of his reputation, but it seemed the damage had been done.  
He watched as Hinata slowly got up from his futon and climbed into the bed next to Kageyama.  
“Is this better?” Hinata’s voice was soft, and all of Kageyama’s fear drained away.  
“What are you doing, idiot? Get back in your own bed!”  
Hinata giggled and wrapped his arms around Kageyama, nuzzling into his neck.  
“Nope, you’re stuck with me!”  
It’s not that Kageyama liked being comforted by his friend-crush-rival.  
He’s not even in love one bit.  
Maybe only a little kinda.


End file.
